The Girl Who Loved
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: When Camilla Granger begins her journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she meets Harry Potter - a legend known as The Boy Who Lived. The world as they know it, will never be the same again. Every year brings a new adventure, that the pair and their friends must face. Who will survive? Only time will tell.
1. The Girl Who Loved

Mr and Mrs Granger, of number ten, Heathgate were very content to be perfectly normal. Their detached brick house, was light and inviting. Helen Granger had used a pastel theme throughout the two story home. Her husband Colin had no say in the matter, not that he much minded. He was far too busy keeping his nose buried in his latest book. The pair had bought the two bedroom house a year after their marriage in the hopes they would one day have a child. 1978 was a very happy Christmas indeed, as Helen discovered that in eight months time, they would be parents.

At her twelve week scan, Helen and Colin were very shocked to hear two heart beats. They were expecting twins! The Grangers were well paid from their careers as Dentists but did not throw away money on frivolous things and live lavishly. The pair had met when they attended university where they studied dentistry. At the end of their graduation ceremony, Colin got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. After a two year engagement, the two where married in the small church in Helen's hometown. The very same church her late parents, Jack and Rose Carter had attended and got married in themselves.

During their first year as newlyweds, Collin received a phone call informing him of his father's passing. Andrew Granger had been married to Jean since he was just eighteen years old. They had been friends from childhood, falling in love during their teenage years. Jean Granger was thirty five when she was about to give up on the idea of ever having children. It seemed fate had another plan as she was soon to discover she was pregnant. After a draining pregnancy full of morning sickness and fatigue, Andrew and Jean were rewarded with a bouncing baby boy.

Collin was just five years old when his mother became ill. He watched as her soft, honey, brown curls faded away to nothing. Her rosy cheeks, paled to the colour of snow. He didn't know it at the time, but he was watching his mother die. He watched his fathers smile become slowly more strained until there wasn't a smile at all. After what seemed like the longest six months, Jean Granger passed peacefully in her sleep. Each of her cold, thin hands held tightly by the two men in her life. All of a sudden, those past six months where just not long enough.

Andrew Granger never married another woman. He didn't see the point, he had already met and loved his soulmate. To combat his grief, he threw himself into raising his son and running the dental practice that had been passed onto him from his father. He was very pleased when Colin revealed he to, would be going into the business of teeth.

After his fathers funeral, Colin and Helen moved to Hampstead to take over the practice. They spent their free time in their small, one bedroom flat, browsing for the perfect house. When they found it, the pair where over the moon. They cuddled up on the sofa, in front of a roaring fire, Colin nose deep in a novel and Helen surrounded by paint swatches and furniture catalogues.

It was September the nineteenth, 1997 when Colin and Helen became parents themselves. After four hours in labour, Hermione Jean Granger was born first. Following after her elder sister swiftly, Camilla Rose entered the world just six minutes later.

The twins were tightly bundled in matching soft, pink blankets when their parents brought them home. Their second bedroom had been transformed into a nursery. The antique, white furniture contrasted nicely against the dusty, rose coloured walls.

To Colin and a Helen it seemed no time at all, that eleven years had passed. Today was the day that twins would have their eleventh birthday. The family of four were going to see a show in London.

Camilla slowly blinked her hazel eyes open. She gazed sleepily up at her white ceiling before letting out a yawn. She groggily climbed out bed, wincing as her bare toes touched the cold, hardwood floor. She pulled on her red dressing gown before shuffling across her bedroom. She continued to head towards the set of pull down steps that connected her room to the second floor. After nine years of sharing a room with her sister, it was decided that the attic would be converted and Camilla would claim it as her bedroom. She had no problem sharing with Hermione but the two sometimes clashed when it came to hobbies, while Camilla did enjoy reading as much as Hermione did, she much preferred stories of adventure and love where her sister liked, educational books. Ones filled with facts and history.

Camilla's taste in books seemed to influence her personality. She was outgoing and somewhat reckless. She dreamed of travelling the world and finding lost cities or undiscovered animals. She was completely convinced that the vast oceans covering the world, where home to aquatic dinosaurs.

Camilla also found it very hard to sit still and so she did not find the same enjoyment in school work that Hermione did. Camilla was smart, almost at the same level as her sister, she just struggled to apply it. She found it boring and that if she wasn't stuck in class she could be doing something greater.

Camilla was was a sucker for animals. Throughout her childhood, she was often caught bringing in injured or abandoned animals. When they were seven it had taken three days for Hermione to notice the hedgehog under her sisters bed. It wouldn't have bothered her that her sister brought in strays but they often seemed to confuse Hermione's homework as their toilet.

When Hermione held tea parties for their dolls and teddy bears, Camilla would bust in, ready to question her suspects. Detective Granger would arrest Hermione's guests and drag them to the cupboard under the stairs for an intense interrogation. In the end, it was _always_ Mr. Wiggles, Hermione's tatty clown that their father had won in a ring toss at the pier on their family holiday to Blackpool when the twins were four. Camilla _hated_ that clown.

Camilla paused as she reached her top of her steps. Glancing back at the calendar pinned to her wall she lasted as she noticed the date, boldly circled in red ring. It was her birthday! She gasped before sprinting down her steps and across the landing. She barrelled into her sisters room, finding Hermione peacefully sleeping, buried under her purple covers. Camilla grinned before creeping across her sister floors. She groaned when her toe stubbed against her sister bed frame. She silently cursed herself for not putting on slippers as she grabbed her throbbing foot and hopped in place. After breathing through the painful encounter, she leaped onto the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's our birthday!" She exclaimed happily, as she on top of her sister.

Hermione groaned after a whoosh of air was forced from her body as her younger sister landed on top of her stomach. "Cami!" She complained, try to wiggle free.

The younger Granger giggled as she rolled off to lie beside her. She turned on her side, elbow angled as her head rested on her palm. She grinned when Hermione's bushy brown hair appeared from under her quilt. Hermione ran a hand across her face as she yawned before peeling it away to look at her sister. She glared when she saw Camilla's grin directed at her. "Happy birthday 'Mione!" she chirped.

Hermione continued to glare at her sister whose grin never faltered. She let out a sigh "Happy birthday Cami." She reciprocated, lips twitching into a fond smile. Cami laughed before tackling her sister into a hug, Hermione's laughter joined in as the two rolled right off the side of the bed, landing with a thud.

The twins where still laughing as footsteps thundered down the hall. "What happened?!" Colin questioned frantically, throwing the door open. "Are you girls alri-" His steps faltered as he noticed his daughters.

"Are my babies okay?!" Helen asked running into her husband back "Colin what-" she trailed off as she moved from behind him. She breathed out in relief as she saw her children where unharmed. She linked her arm through Colin's as she rested her head on his shoulder as the pair watched their girls fondly. "Happy eleventh birthday babies!" she cooed as her daughters stopped laughing long enough to notice their parents.

The sisters grinned as they stood, dropping Hermione's quilt. "Thank you!" They replied in unison, stepping forward to pull their parents into a hug.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, get ready and come downstairs. I'm making you're favourite." Helen told her daughters pulling away with a smile.

"Waffles?" Colin questioned instantly, a hopeful glint in his brown eyes.

Helen sent her husband a look "Your _daughters'_ favourite." She reminded, eyebrow raised.

Colin sighed in disappointment as his children giggled. "Pancakes!" They cried happily.

After getting ready for the day ahead, Camilla met Hermione in the hall and the pair headed downstairs to the kitchen where their parents were waiting. Colin sat at his chair at the dining table, morning paper in hand as he took a sip of his orange juice. Helen hummed as she flipped the pancakes in the pan. She glanced over her shoulder hearing her daughters approach "Take a seat girls, they'll be ready in a minute."

Camilla and Hermione took they're regular seats. They sat directly across from each other at the four person, square dining table while their parents sat at either end. The girls thanked their mother graciously as she dished out a stack of pancakes. Once Helen took her seat, the family of four tucked into their delicious breakfast. While Hermione and her father smothered their pancakes with syrup, Camilla and her mother stuck to just sprinkling sugar across the fluffy stack. The family didn't often eat sugary things as they all took great pride in dental hygiene but they four couldn't deny how good it tasted.

The tapping of their kitchen window broke the contented silence of the a granger family as they enjoyed their breakfast. Camilla had to blink and rub her eyes as she took in the sight. A tawny, barn owl was perched on the window sill with what appeared to be two envelopes held tightly in its beak. "I'm not imagining this right?" Camilla questioned her family, not taking her eyes off the bird.

Hermione gulped "No, what you're seeing is definitely real." She breathed, clutching the back of her chair as she had twisted to look towards the window.

The three girls tensed as they watched Colin approach the window slowly. They four jumped as the owl tapped the window again, almost impatiently. "I think it wants you to open it daddy." Camila commented.

Colin nodded absentmindedly as he carefully reached across the sink. He twisted the latch before slowly pushing the window open. He took a step back as the owl shuffled forward. They family watched as it stuck its head inside the kitchen. It hooted as it jerked its head forward. Everyone helped their breath as Colin carefully received the envelopes from its beak. They watched confused as the owl continued to hoot and stamp it's clawed foot.

Camille glanced down at her plate before picking up a plain pancake. She hopped off her chair before moving to stand beside her dad "Cami! What are you doing?" Helen questioned concerned as she watched her daughter approach the wild bird.

Camilla said nothing as she tore off a piece of the fluffy pancake before holding it out to the owl. The owl swiftly gobbled the morsel before looking at the small girl expectantly. Cami giggled before ripping off another piece and holding it out once again. After getting its fill and the pancake was finished, the owl gave Cami's fingers an affectionate nip before flying off.

Camilla turned, a smile on her face to find her family looking at her bewildered. "I shouldn't even be surprised." Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

"What did it bring?" Helen questioned her husband, as she stood and made her way beside him. Hermione was quick to follow as the two sisters stood before their parents, looking up interested.

Colin furrowed his bushy eyebrows as he looked over the two envelopes. "Their for the girls." He breathed out confused "They're even addressed to their rooms!"

Camilla gasped "Oh! Can we see?" She questioned excitedly, standing up on her toes as she tried to peer at the envelope.

The parents shared a look before Colin was handing his daughters an envelope each. Camilla admired the rich, green ink her names was penned in.

 ** _MS. C. GRANGER  
The Bedroom in the Attic  
10, Heathgate,  
Hampstead Suburban Garden,  
London._**

Camilla shared a look of disbelief with Hermione before the two where opening their letters. Camilla ripped the wax seal excitedly as she pulled two pieces of paper out. Her hazel excitedly soaking in the words as her eyes roamed the first page.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The twins gaped in sync, their parents becoming concerned as they took in the expressions. "I'm a witch?!" The screeched in disbelief. Hermione was frowning as she re read the letter while Camilla was grinning.

The letter was torn from her grasp by her parents as they frantically read over the letter. Camilla was unphased as she pulled out the second page.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Colin, Helen and Hermione were in shock as they continued to reread the letters. The three had came to the same conclusion, Surely this _must_ be an elaborate prank! They where too absorbed to hear the sudden bang come from the living room. Camilla glanced at her family, to see they hadn't moved before deciding to investigate herself. She set her equipment list on the dining table before grabbing the nearest weapon of the counter and holding it in her hands she took silent steps towards down the hall.

"Oh Merlin!" She heard a deep voice hiss, before a clatter as she stealthily, slithered with her back against the wall towards the living room door. She took a deep breath before jumping into the room "Freeze!" She shouted holding up the weapon.


	2. Intruders and Weapons

The man jumped about a foot in the air as he scrambled back a step. "What are you doing in my house?" Camilla questioned, as she heard her family call her name before their footsteps frantically thundered down the hall. She took in the mans appearance as he stood straight, arms held by his head in surrender. He had bright ginger hair and very unusual clothes, a style she had never come across in her eleven years.

"Cami! What's wrong?!" Her family questioned rushing into the room before the man could answer her.

"Who are you?!" Colin questioned pulling the three girls behind him. "Get out before I call the police!"

"Oh Merlin's beard, why did I volunteer for this?" He muttered to himself "My name is Arthur Weasley, I'm here to help." He answered, hoping the small girl would stop glaring at him from beside her father. The sweat dripped down his forehead, as his eyes focused on the metal weapon in her grasp.

"Help with what?" Colin barked.

Arthur gulped "Your daughters...You got the letters then, yes?" He questioned nervously, gesturing with his head the paper Colin held between his fingers.

Colin faltered slightly before glancing down at the paper "You know what these are?" He questioned cautiously.

Arthur nodded frantically "Oh yes! The Ministry sent me to answer your questions." He informed the family.

"Ministry?" Hermione repeated to herself confused.

"Are we really witches?" Camilla asked, slowly lowering her weapon as she relaxed her feet.

Arthur started to lower his hands, noticing. "Yes! Both of you." He confirmed smiling between the two girls.

"That's not possible, magic isn't real!" Hermione denied with a shake of her head.

Arthur only continued to smile "Oh but it is! Have you ever done something strange, maybe even without meaning to?" He questioned knowingly.

Hermione faltered and Camilla grinned having already accepted her new status. The rest of the Grangers couldn't help but think of all the weird things that happens around the twins over their childhood that could never been explained.

Helen gulped thickly "H-How? I mean..." She trailed off

"...How can our children be witches if my wife and I haven't got any magic?" Colin finished for his wife before suddenly standing straight and turning to look at Helen suspiciously "You're not a witch are you?"

Helen gaped "Colin!" She scolded, slapping his arm "I think you would know if I was!"

Arthur chuckled "Wizards and Witches can be born into any family, even one filled with Muggles."

"Muggles?" The four Grangers chorused, confused.

"Ah! Uh non-magical folk." He answered nodding.

"Blimey! I need to sit down." Colin breathed heading for his favourite armchair.

"Excuse me, sir, can I just ask why you're holding a stick?" Hermione questioned looking pointedly at the long wooden stick held in his grasp.

Arthur paused for a moment before realising what she meant "Oh this?" He questioned holding the stick up "This is my wand." He informed her proudly.

"Wicked!" Camilla breathed, admiring it.

Arthur smiled at the girls enthusiasm, she remind him of his own children.

"Sweetheart," Helen started looking towards her youngest. Camilla looked curiously over at her mother as she stood behind the armchair her father sat silently in as she rubbed his tense shoulders "Why are you holding my whisk?"

Camilla immediately reddened "I, uh... needed a weapon... to fight off the intruder." She admitted sheepishly causing Hermione to snort amused.

Arthur looked nervously at the weapon once more "And uh.. What exactly is the function of this 'whisp'?"

Camilla ducked her head to hide her amused grin "It's a whisk." She corrected politely "and it helps mix ingredients to make yummy food."

Arthur nodded "Oh... And uh, how would it be helpful in aiding you in a home invasion?" He questioned curiously.

It was Hermione's turn to grin but she didn't bother hiding it "It wouldn't." She told the man whilst her sister hid the whisk behind her back, laughing sheepishly.

After a long and fruitful discussion, the Grangers were now fully accepting that the twins were witches and would be off to boarding school come next September to study magic. Arthur had informed the family that from now on, their Hogwarts letters would arrive during the summer before a new year, but he had wanted to make a jump start on his list of muggle borns to help and prepare for their new world. He had promised to return before after Christmas to take the girls shopping for their school supplies. He added that he would be bringing his wife, declaring that he was useless when it came to shopping. After a cheerful goodbye, the Grangers where astounded when he stepped into the fire place and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Camilla's cheeks hurt from all the grinning "Best. Birthday. _Ever_!"

"I think that has been my favourite one yet!" Camilla exclaimed as she skipped in front of her family as they exited Shaftesbury Theatre. The family of four had just finished watching the third revival of 'The King and I'.

Helen laughed at her youngest daughter "You say that every time Cami!"

Camilla spun on her heels to face her mother "And I mean it every time." She grinned, throwing up her arms before spinning in a circle joyously.

Her family unknowingly shook their heads in sync, as they watched the youngest Granger in fond, amusement.

"How about some ice cream before we head home?" Collin asked looking between his three girls.

All at once, the Granger girls grinned.

After a brief stroll down Shaftesbury Avenue, the family approached their favourite ice cream vendor.

Marty Morelli had run his cart for the past fifteen years. He was small man. His sun kissed skin was a great contrast to his greying hair. His happiness had aged his face, his eyes and forehead crinkled with the signs of his laughter.

The elder man grinned at the sight of the family of four "Ah! Look who it is!"

Camilla grinned up at the older man "Hiya Marty!"

"See another show, did you?" He questioned knowingly, moustache twitching as he smiled.

Hermione nodded excitedly "We went for our birthday, Cami and I ar-"

"Eleven!" Cami squealed, before sending a sheepish look to Hermione "Sorry."

Marty smiled at the twins "Eleven you say? My, my you're getting as old as me." He teased making the family chuckle. "Had a nice day, have you?"

Cami nodded quickly "Oh yes sir! We had yummy pancakes, saw a show- it. was. amazing! Oh! This really cute owl came to our house and Hermione and I found out that we're wit- oomph!"

Collin chuckled nervously when Marty raised a bushy eyebrow as he held a hand over his daughters mouth "They uh... they..."

"You see uh, we found..." Hermione tried, but never having lied before, she struggled.

Helen knew she had to help "What Cami was trying to say was...was that they found... well they found... Oh _butters_!"

Marty chuckled in amusement while Cami watched her stuttering family members confused. Had they forgotten what she and Hermione had found out?

Marty smiled "I think what you're trying to say, and correct me if I'm wrong... Young Camilla and Hermione here found out that they are _witches_?"

Collin, Helen and Hermione all had matching shocked expressions as they gaped at the man, while Cami nodded excitedly behind her fathers hand. "Yes!" She squealed the sound muffled behind the large palm.

"But uh- huh... How?" Collin spluttered.

Marty chuckled "Being a wizard myself, I noticed a few things over the years." He admitted.

"You're a wizard?!" Cami exclaimed excitedly, her warm breath reminding her father he still had a hold of her and promptly let go.

"Yes indeed." Marty confirmed.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned curiously, her family looking just as curious.

Marty nodded "I did just that. Was in Hufflepuff house, so I was." He informed them, looking proud.

"What a funny word." Cami mused to herself "Hufflepuff... Huffle _puff_. Hufflepuff... _Huffle_ -"

Colin coughed, bringing his daughter back from her trance. Her cheeks burned as she sheepishly looked up to see the four amused faces staring back at her.

"Still wanting some ice cream?" Marty chirped, tapping his hands on the freezer of his cart.

After ordering their usuals- a large cone of honey comb for Colin, a small cone of strawberry for Helen, another small cone with vanilla for Hermione, and a medium tub of mint choc chip for Camilla, who absolutely _hated_ ice cream cones.

When Colin went to hand over the money, Marty shook his head "No, no, it's on me. Happy birthday girls!"

The family smiled at the man they had come to know over the years "Thank you!" The twins chirped happily, in sync.

Marty nodded "Have a great time at Hogwarts, you'll absolutely love it!"

Camilla sighed a she lay back on Hermione's bed, Hogwarts letter in hand "How are we going to go to school on Monday knowing we're going to a magical school for witches and wizards next year and _not_ tell anyone?"

Hermione blew out a breath as she spun on her chair at her desk "We'll just have to Cami, but in the end it all be worth it. We just have to stick to the story that we're attending Glenalmond College."

Cami nodded in defeat before reading over her letter "It say's we can bring a pet: a toad, a cat or an owl. Are you going to ask mum and dad for one?"

Hermione thought for for a moment "I don't think so... Not this year anyway. I want to be able to focus on my studies without having to worry about taking care of an animal."

Cami smiled "I suppose I should've seen that coming." She admitted making Hermione chuckle.

"I don't suppose I need to ask if _you'll_ be wanting a pet." Hermione retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Camilla grinned "I'm thinking either an owl or a cat. If mum and dad say yes, then it'll be whatever one I fall in love with when we look."

"Oh I cannot wait to get our books! Think of all the history there is around Hogwarts, oh I do hope there's a book about that." Hermione moaned excitedly.

Cami shook her head "We find out we're witches who'll need to go shopping for supplies and you're most excited about _textbooks_. Hermione...we'll be getting _wands_! Like actual wands to do _spells_..." Cami trailed off thinking of all the things she could try before letting out a gasp "We'll be like Matilda!"

Hermione laughed at her sisters contagious excitement, feeling her own levels rise "Yes, _just_ like Matilda."


	3. Diagon Alley

Cami pouted as she watched her parents and sister take down the Christmas decorations "Can't we just keep them up? It'll save us the trouble next year." She tried to persuade.

Helen chuckled turning away from the tree to look at her youngest "Nice try, now go on, take the stockings down."

Letting out a sigh, Cami reluctantly trudged across the living room to the fire place. The Grangers each had their own stocking, names stitched on the front. Just as Cami had unpinned the last one from the mantel, a bright flash of green make her shriek in shock and stumble back.

Blinking, she looked up to see Arthur Weasley standing inside the fireplace alongside a smaller woman, with hair just as orange as his. Peaking around from behind her, was a small girl of similar age to the Granger twins, her hair matching the adults she appeared with.

"Hello dear." The woman cooed, stepping out of the fireplace, extending a hand and pulling Camilla up "I'm Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife." She introduced surprising Cami by tugging her into a hug.

Cami grinned up at the woman "I'm Cami, are you taking us shopping?" She questioned, buzzing in excitement.

When Molly nodded, Cami let out a cheer before moving towards the girl who had moved out of the fireplace along with Arthur "Are you a witch? I'm a witch!" She gushed, brown eyes wide.

The girls eyes widened as she nodded "Yes... I'm Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Cami's eyes roamed, wide with interest as she took in the curious people around her. The Weasleys had floo'd the Grangers girls to _The Leaky Cauldron_ , a pub/bed and breakfast in London. None of the witches or wizards flinched as they group arrived in a flash of flames. Molly glanced back at the twins "This way girls."

The sisters shared a look before following the three red heads out a creaky back door. It led them to a small brick courtyard and Hermione was throroughly confused "Umm, it's a dead end Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Arthur chuckled before pulling out his wand. Camilla watched in awe as with a sequence of taps, the wall shifted, clearing a doorway for the group to walk through. As the twins followed the family through they stopped in their tracks. People buzzed down the cobbled streets with shops littered at the sides. Arthur grinned at the look on the sisters faces "Welcome, to _Diagon Alley._ "

Molly smiled, placing her hands on her hips "Right, first things first let's get your muggle money exchanged."

Cami raised an eyebrow as Hermione pulled out the wallet of cash Colin and Helen had given the pair "Where do we do that?"

Ginny smiled, pointing to a very large building at the end of the street " _Gringotts_."

* * *

"Goblins." Hermione mumbled, face ashen as the five trudged out of the Wizarding bank.

Cami grinned, a pouch filled with foreign currency. She was thankful the colour of the coin corresponded to its value for the most past. There were _gold galleons_ and _silver sickles_. The last were _bronze knuts_ , but she figured they didn't need alliteration to remember that considering it was the only one left. "I know Mione, how cool were they?"

Arthur chuckled "They may be small, but they can very intimidating." He leaned closer to the three pre teen girls "Much like Molly." His whispered.

"What was that?" His wife questioned, looking back as she heard the three giggles explode.

Arthur smiled "Nothing dear." He clapped his hands "Now, let's see that list Hermione, eh?"

* * *

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Cami exclaimed as the group returned to the Granger home. She turned between her parents as she retold her experience.

The twins had been fitted for their robes at _Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions_ and got their school books from _Flourish and Blotts_. Hermione was practically foaming at the mouth to read _Hogwarts: A History_ while Cami was considering reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. They had gotten their parchment, quills and ink from _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_. Cami still wasn't sure what the magical world had against pens but she bought an ink pot that changed colours anyway.

After getting their cauldrons from _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ , Cami had dragged the group to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ where she and Hermione bought the Weasleys a large cone each. After finishing their treats, they made their way to _Ollivanders_ for the twins to get their wands. Cami was bursting with anticipation as they stood face to face with an elderly wizard, Garrick Ollivander.

The Weasley family stood outside, giving the sister some privacy for their experience. They jumped as a large crash came from inside. "Sorry!" They heard Camilla call followed by a low groan from her sister.

It wasn't long before the door opened and the two girls exited both wearing very different expressions. Hermione's nose was bright red, her bushy hair even wilder than before whilst Cami grinned from ear to ear. After receiving her 10 3/4 inch vine wood wand with a dragon heart string core, Hermione stood aside allowing her sister to find her own. After being handed a wand, Cami give a swish over wrist only for a shelf full of wands to fly across the room, directly onwards her sister. She watched wide eyed as one smacked Hemrione right on the nose. Mr. Ollivander was quick to pass her another. 9 1/2 inches of cedar wood, it's core unicorn hair with the handle painted black. Hermione closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact as Cami gave another swish. When nothing happens she peaked an eye open to see Cami grinning at the gold sparks fizzling away in front of her.

After showing off their new wands, Molly led the group to _Magical Menagerie_ for Cami to find a pet, having being told by Hermione if her plans to wait until another year. She was just about to walk through the door when she spotted an owl in the window of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ across the street. _That was the one._ She grabbed hold of the person closest to her, who happened to be Ginny and dragged her across the busy street. Hermione let out a sigh before following after her sister with the Weasley Adults in tow.  
The bell chimed overhead as Cami made her way through the door. She approached the women behind the counter "I'd like the little tawny owl by the window there please."

As Camilla finished, Colin looked down nervously at the small tawny owl, it's big brown eyes wide as they looked up from inside the cage. He wasn't a big fan of owls after the encounter at the twins eleventh birthday. He looked between the owl and it's owner her eyes seemingly just as wide and brown. Helen chuckled before placing her hand on her husbands arm "What's its name sweetheart?"

Cami grinned proudly "His name is Spielberg."

Colin couldn't help but smile, his youngest daughter had named her pet after his favourite director "Great name."

Helen turned to the Weasley family "I can't thank you enough for taking our girls today. We couldn't off done any of this without you."

Molly smiled "It was our pleasure dear, both your daughters are a delight."

"Can I get you a cup of tea or something to eat?" Helen questioned.

"Oh no thank you." Molly shook her head "We must get back to the Burrow, get dinner started. My two oldest sons have been back for the Christmas holidays so I have six hungry boys waiting at home."

Colin's mouth dropped "S-six boys?"

Arthur chuckled "Yes, Ginny's the only girl and the youngest. She'll be off to Hogwarts the year after Camilla and Hermione. Our youngest boy Ron, will be in the same year though."

Molly smiled "The rest are already there or moved out to work."

Helen shook her head, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders "I don't know how you manage seven children, these two were hard enough." She joked.

Cami raised a hand to her heart "Excuse me? You heard Mrs Weasley, _we_ ," she gestured between her sister and herself "are a delight."

The group chuckled before Molly pulled both girls into a hug "Right you are. I'll tell Ron to keep an eye out for you."

Cami grinned as she pulled away, turning to Ginny "I wish you were going to be in our year."

Ginny frowned "Me too..." She turned to her parents hopefully "Can't you write to Professor Dumbledore, tell him I'm ready now?"

"Now Ginny, you know you have to wait." Arthur shook his head.

Ginny pouted and Cami pulled her into a hug "I'm sure the year will fly in and then you can join me on my adventures in Hogwarts."

Ginny beamed as the two pulled away "I can't wait!"

The family off three stepped inside the fireplace, smiling at the Grangers "We'll see you all again soon I imagine." Arthur nodded before grabbing a handful of Floo powder before hanging the small pot on the mantel "For future travels girls." He smiled at the twins.

"Can I do it daddy?" Arthur smiled as he carefully passed the power to his daughter. Ginny waved with her free hand before throwing down the powder "The Burrow!"

The Grangers didn't flinch this time, watching as the red heads disappeared in a flash. Cami nodded to herself "I love magic."


End file.
